Zandra Saltzman: The Arrival
by FanWoman21
Summary: Alexzandra comes to town with her father Alaric Saltzman and discovers some secrets and new revelations. Eventual Elijah/OC, Klaus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Alexzandra Johanna Saltzman came to Mystic Falls with her father to not only start over but get over her mother's death. She makes new friends, learns secrets, and finds family.

**Note: **This will be an eventual Elijah/Alex story so that's why it is labeled that way.

Alexandra - Shelley Hennig

* * *

**1. History Repeating Part 1**

Alexzandra Johanna Saltzman sighed as she looked around the new apartment she shares with her father, Alaric Saltzman. After her mother, Isobel Flemming had been murdered by a vampire her father took up hunting and trained Alex so she would be able to defend herself if anything happened. Alex never really got along with her mother mainly because it felt like the woman never cared for her really but her father was her everything and she was his.

"You settled yet?" Her dad asked from behind her.

As his daughter turned to smile at him, Alaric took time to imagine the young lady his little girl had grown into. Alex was the product of a one night stand between him and Isobel. Isobel had at first tried to keep him away from her by filing restraining orders but eventually gave up. Many thought that he married Isobel for love but that wasn't the case, he married her because he had to so he could take care of his little girl.

Alexzandra Johanna Saltzman was the light of his eyes, his everything. She was born on November 18, 1993 in the afternoon. As a little girl she always had a love of water and the moon and even after learning of he occult he thought it was strange but didn't care as she was his daughter. She had light brown hair that sometimes looked like a dirty blonde in the sun and had his blue-green eyes. Her facial features were a mixture of Isobel and him though which was good.

"Just about settled Pops," She said smirking.

"Hey I may be old but I can still ground you," Alaric said joking.

"I know just remember I'm still going to be on your ass about eating healthy I don't care what your doctor says," she said pointing at him.

"I know Zandra," Alaric said bringing her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Daddy," Zandra whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too Warrior," Alaric said calling her by her given nickname.

The name Warrior had been given to her when she started to train and had an affinity for kicking ass and taking names. Alaric knew there was something supernatural going on with his daughter that neither knew about and he was afraid for her but at the same time he knew that it didn't matter because he loved her no matter what.

"Time to get some sleep Warrior. Tomorrow we start searching for answers," Alaric said kissing the top of her head one last time and bidding her goodnight.

Whatever happens the two last living Saltzman's knew that they could always count on each other and they would always have each other's backs. Little did they know what this small little town would hold for them.

~Alexzandra Saltzman~

Elsewhere the guardians of the Other Side smiled as their warrior started to come into her destiny. She was the hope every supernatural creature had for a future. The Warrior was the protector of the supernatural world, a beacon of hope, a friend and not only was her destiny a great one but so was her love. She was the soul mate of an Original and he would be her shield. All they had to do now was wait as she came into her destiny with the help of family and friends.

~Alexzandra Saltzman~

Esther Mikaelson had made a lot of mistakes in her life but her greatest one was how she let Mikael treat her children. His greatest crime was against Niklaus for something beyond his control but he was cruel to them all. She had agreed to kill them to just please the man but no more was that happening. Esther vowed to help all her children out in anyway possible and help her son's mate complete her destiny as The Warrior of the Supernatural World.

~Alexzandra Saltzman~

Isobel Fleming couldn't believe she was the mother of two supernatural children. Despite her best efforts she couldn't find it in her to love Alexzandra or Elena. One was the doppelgänger, a being to be sacrificed so that Klaus could break his curse and the other was The Warrior. She knew that it was their blood that made them what they were. Elena had Petrova blood running through her veins making her the doppelgänger, an identical face of Katerina Petrova. Alexzandra not only had Petrova blood running through her veins but Alaric was the descendant of a powerful Seer which is what made Zandra so strong. Isobel smirked as she took a sip of wine knowing that she was going to enjoy the events that unfolded and all that followed afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

History Repeating 2

Zandra hurried into history class, the same history class her father was teaching. He taught every year including junior, the grade she was in because of her being smart enough to skip a grade. She just hoped that her father wouldn't embarrass her too much. Unfortunately it seemed like that wasn't going to happen because just as she sat down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin who kept glancing at a young black girl who looked tired. Her father walked in introducing himself and causing everyone to come to attention.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman," her father greeted.

"This here is my daughter Alexzandra Saltzman if you could please make her feel welcome I would appreciate it," he said pointing at her.

"Just for that your not getting anything greasy for a week," Zandra growled out under her breath and heard Elena laugh causing her to smile as well.

After class Zandra left but stopped when she heard someone calling her. She turned and saw Elena and her friend come up to her. Looking at Elena she was reminded of her mother in a way but that wasn't possible so she shook her head of that thought.

"I'm Elena and this is Bonnie," she said smiling.

"Zandra," she said smiling.

"I know it's probably weird coming to a new town where everyone knows everyone but you can now count us as your first friends," Elena joked walking with her.

"Yeah it's a strange small town," Bonnie said and there was something serious in her tone but Zandra ignored it.

As she talked with the two girls throughout the day she realized she actually liked them and felt Elena's pain of losing her parents because she had lost her mother. Her and Elena were walking outside after school while Bonnie ran to her car when she saw Stefan Salvatore, vampire and apparently Elena's love interest. Not wanting to be around him Zandra said goodbye and walked around to a table to wait outside for her dad when she saw Bonnie being harassed. Not wanting her new friend hurt Zandra walked over to stand next to the girl.

"Get away from her jackass," Zandra said.

"This isn't your problem go away little girl," he said and saw his eyes dilate making Zandra realize that he was a vampire.

"How about I don't and you leave instead," Zandra glared feeling relieved that she could never be compelled even though that fact caused her and her father worry.

"Remember what I've said Bonnie," He said smirking.

"Are you okay?" Zandra asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie gasped and was pulled into a vision that was confusing but it made her think something weird was going on with Zandra though it wasn't bad like Stefan and Damon which made her less tense. She justed nodded her head at Zandra and left because she knew the girl would think she was crazy.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra and Alaric walked into The Grill and took a seat at the bar. She had talked with her father in the car about what happened with Bonnie and he told her to wait and see what happened. She understood because you were never supposed to walk head first into a situation without thinking everything through. Zandra noticed her father glance over at a woman with blonde hair and smirked.

"I'm going to walk home and leave you to your fun," Zandra said standing.

"Zandra," Alaric sighed.

For a while now she had been on him to move on and be happy but he couldn't yet. He had her to think of and plus he wanted to find Isobel's killer first. Besides he was he father and he was suppose to be taking care of her not the other way around.

"Have fun Pops," Zandra said kissing his cheek.

Zandra walked out hoping that he took the opportunity to have a little fun and be happy. The town was infested with vampires that needed to be dealt with but that didn't mean they couldn't be happy. As she walked home she felt a cold wind blow indicating something supernatural it was like it was warning her she just didn't know what it was warning her about.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Turning Point**

Bonnie stood with Elena and Stefan as they talked about Zandra. She told them what happened yesterday when she touched the new girl and it made all of them curious but they also knew that they had to watch Damon especially since Emily had told them that Alexzandra Saltzman was a new being that was very powerful. Everything was confusing but Bonnie liked Zandra and she knew that the girl probably didn't know what was going on with her so she decided that she would help the girl.

Elena was on the same page as Bonnie because she felt a kinship to the girl and felt protective of her, like she was with Jeremy. The feeling confused her because she had just met Zandra yesterday but she also had a good feeling that the girl was going to be a good part of her life and Elena wasn't going to let her get hurt by Damon.

Zandra was walking with her father when she saw Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's kid brother come up to talk to him and laughed. Ever since giving the boy another chance he had been eager to talk to Alaric at every given point and seeing his daughter laugh at him he rolled his eyes and pushed her head away. The one thing Jeremy her seemed to agree on was the Alaric and Jenna Somers should date but that was a tale for another time. Seeing Elena she left her father and walked over to the girl and Bonnie narrowing her eyes when Stefan left quickly.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Zandra," Bonnie greeted.

"So what's with all the signs and posters?" Zandra asked curious.

"It's career night or whatever. Basically they want us to decide our future," Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I can barely decide what to wear for the day let alone what to do with my life. I mean I like history so I will probably go into something like that but who knows and expecting us to know is stupid if you ask me," Zandra laughed rolling her eyes.

"Well our friend Caroline roped us into being there so do you want to come with us?" Elena invited.

"Might as well since my dad has to be there," Zandra agreed laughing.

It surprised her the closeness she felt to Elena and Bonnie already and she wanted to question it but it was just on the list of things that she didn't know. First it was the weird dreams, the extra strength and agility, the power, the attraction she felt towards the supernatural like she had to be apart of it as a mediator or something and also the fact she couldn't be compelled. Zandra figured that one night of normal lacy would be able to help her get it off her mind.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra was watching Elena talk with Stefan Salvatore and narrowed her eyes when Jenna, the girl's aunt, came up to her. Soon another man followed but there was something about him that warned Zandra. From the feeling she was getting it seemed the man was a vampire and knew that she had to find her father. She walked outside to see the mayor walk past her and two boys disperse.

"Dad we got a problem," Zandra whispered.

"What is it?" Alaric asked knowing he needed to be on alert.

"We have a certain supernatural problem," Zandra warned.

Alaric knowing that his daughter had these certain instincts that he couldn't understand or explain listened as she told him about the man. He nodded his head knowing it needed to be taken care of. Unfortunately the man disappeared so the two of them had to take time to track him and finally found him. Zandra hid in the shadows as her father approached the man.

"Are you Logan Fell?" Alaric asked stepping out.

"What's it to you?" Logan asked.

"I'm a friend of Jenna's," Alaric said and it was true and Zandra had a feeling that soon there would be more between the two adults.

Logan Fell laughed and made threats against her father which pissed Zandra off thank you very much. She snuck out and when he turned to face her she staked him in the heart quick but still satisfying. That was the thing about Zandra, she didn't think that all supernatural beings were horrible but there needed to be someone to mediate and keep the peace in some way, if that had to be her then so be it. As her father and her left the two Saltzman's realized that this was what they were looking for, the man that murdered Isobel was here in town. It was time to take care of business.

~Zandra Saltzman~

The Powers That Be smiled as the Warrior grew into her destiny and realized, even if she didn't know, what her role was. After so much destruction they Powers created The Warrior as a being that would mediate the supernatural world and watch over it as well as guard over human and supernatural life. She was the protector and had all the attributes of a supernatural being without any of the side effects and such. Her having a mate that was an Original wasn't something that they foresaw but it worked in their favor.

The Powers looked at Esther and snarled. The woman may have been manipulated but her actions caused many things including the possibility of great destruction that was if Alexzandra Saltzman couldn't stop them because The Powers could only see so far, the rest of it was freewill and up to Alexzandra. Only time would tell how things would turn out.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Elena cried because she didn't understand. She didn't know why she looked like Katherine especially since the picture was from the 1860's. She didn't know if Stefan was just with her because of her uncanny resemblance or if it was something more twisted than that. She at first didn't know where she was running too but then she thought of Zandra and needed her unfortunately her car crashed and the next thing she knew was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena disappeared for two days and Zandra was worried because she was with Damon, that's what she was told anyway and she didn't trust Damon. There was something about the man that unnerved her and she just didn't understand it. There were a lot of things she didn't understand. She watched her father look for the ring her mother gave him and became lost in a memory, the last one she had of Isobel.

_"How are my two girls?" Alaric asked walking into Zandra's bedroom._

_"Missing you," Isobel answered smiling down at Zandra._

_Alaric walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Isobel smiling at the both of them. He wrapped an arm around Isobel and ran a hand through Zandra's curly hair. Zandra snuggled into the hand closing her eyes. It was routine that her daddy always sat with her until she fell asleep. Isobel had questioned it but Alaric didn't mind because this was his little girl._

_"I will be back late but don't worry I won't leave yet kiddo," Alaric whispered._

After that her father had changed not in a bad way but he became determined and more protective over her not that Zandra minded too much. The two of them were even worried because when Zandra had started to develop her traits after her birthday they could find no explanation why no matter how hard they looked.

~Zandra Saltzman~

"You're a doppelganger."

Those were the words that had changed Elena's life. It was worse than finding out that vampire's existed. Finding out that she was adopted was also something very worrying and the fact her whole life was a lie. When she had asked about Zandra, Stefan had told her that he didn't know and that there wasn't anything he remembered that could explain it. Elena just wondered when the supernatural had taken over her life so suddenly.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric felt rage run through him every time he saw Damon Salvatore and remembered the night that changed his life and Zandra's. Looking at him just sent flashes through his mind of that night, that tragic night.

_Alaric walked into his bedroom with Isobel and stopped shocked at what he was seeing and not really able to believe it at first. A man stood there with dark, demonic eyes and blood on his face with Isobel dead in his arms. His wife was dead by an unknown dark enemy but he then ran to his daughter's room knowing it was too late for his wife. He ran in there and dropped down to pick up his daughter sighing in relief when he felt her move against him. He walked back to the bedroom and didn't see his wife or the man and there was no drop of blood. He didn't understand it all and he was greatly confused by it._

Finding the man who killed his wife and could have killed his daughter Alaric swore he would kill the man if just to make the world a safer place for Zandra. He looked down at the ring he wore a gift from Isobel and smiled because it seemed like it had become his good luck charm.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra laughed at Caroline and her excitement over the decades dance. The two had met when Elena had been gone and she instantly liked the girl. Even though they weren't best friends like her and Elena and Bonnie, she just had this feeling like they could form a close connection. Elena came upon them and smiled at them in greeting but Zandra could see that something had upset her.

"What's wrong?" Zandra asked.

"Oh my god! Something's wrong and I didn't even notice. I'm such a horrible friend," Caroline ranted and Zandra smiled.

"Unless you count finding out your adopted as something that is wrong everything is okay," Elena said bluntly.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what it's like but from what I heard Miranda and Grayson Gilbert loved you so I mean it's not like it's horrible," Zandra tried to rationalize.

"See that's the thing. I'm not angry that I was adopted I'm angry because I wasn't told. I mean I want to know about my birth parents but not because I don't think my mom and dad loved me but because I'm curious," Elena rambled in frustration.

"Okay how about we focus on this dance," Caroline suggested and Zandra knew that it was a way to take Elena's mind off of things.

Later that night Zandra was at the dance with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena when Damon and Stefan Salvatore walked in and she tensed not at Stefan but at Damon. Zandra sensed that Stefan was the good kind of vampire; well not good considering something in her gut was telling her that he was a little messed up but he was better than Damon who Zandra didn't trust as far as she could throw him. As the night progressed Zandra became concerned when she saw Damon and Alaric talk. Caroline and Bonnie wanted to go to the Grill but Zandra had to ask Alaric first so she walked up glaring at Damon.

"Hey Dad," Zandra said announcing her presence.

"Hey kiddo," Alaric greeted turning from Damon the vampire he hated to wrap his arm around Zandra.

"Bonnie and Caroline want me to go to The Grill with them. Is it okay?" she asked.

"Yeah go ahead I'll pick you up after the dance," Alaric said wanting her to have as normal of a life as she could.

"Okay try not to have too much fun with Jenna," Zandra said smirking as she left.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra had been waiting for her father for twenty minutes when she saw his car pull up and saw the look on his face. She got in the car and waited a few minutes until they were almost to the apartment before she asked.

"What happened?" Zandra asked concerned.

"The myth about vervain is true. It stops compulsion," Alaric said and she could see he was spooked which didn't make sense. Her father was a hunter and nothing seemed to scare him so it didn't make sense, unless it was about the vampire that killed her mother.

"He's here," Zandra said simply and saw Alaric nod his head.

Zandra shook her head in determination. Isobel may not have been the most loving mother but she was still her mother and she didn't deserve to die. And she hoped that her father would find happiness and move on from Isobel because that is what he deserved, happiness and nothing else. Little did she know that while her father would find happiness there would be struggles for them all some that could end deadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note this chapter includes three episodes. Children of the Damned, Fool Me Once, and A Few Good Men**

* * *

**5. Changes**

Alaric was reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal in his classroom when he heard footsteps and got up. He stepped outside and saw Zandra walk up to him with an annoyed look on her face. He knew that she had a stake hidden in her boot and that she was ingesting vervain daily. He sighed because he didn't like her walking around at night, at least in the apartment no one could get in without an invitation.

"You can't keep doing this," Zandra said concerned.

"I have to find him and stop him. Your mother didn't deserve this," Alaric stated smiling at her.

"I know she does Dad but I need you okay. I know that I annoy you by always making sure that you eat right and are healthy but it's because I cannot lose you so please just stop reading and come home to get some sleep," Zandra begged.

"Okay you win. How about you go wait for me in my car and I pack up," Alaric suggested throwing her the keys.

"You have five minutes and I come back," Zandra said pointing her finger.

Alaric laughed at her wondering how she matured so fast and if he had raised her right. He did the best that he could give the circumstances but when she would take care of him he would always wonder who the parent was and he knew that wasn't fair to her so he silently made a promise to himself to do better. He was packing his stuff up when he heard someone speed past him. He stepped out and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up telling him something wasn't right. He ran to the locker and grabbed one of the weapons that he created loading it with a stake as well as hiding some in his jacket. He quietly walked back to his classroom and went in shooting at the intruder scared when Stefan Salvatore turned around catching the stake. The two of them fought and he was thrown and told to sit. He decided to listen hoping that Zandra didn't come in and try to help and get hurt.

Zandra felt this sensation run through her of fear and danger and she knew something was wrong. She walked back into the school and took her stake out ready for anything that happened. She stopped right outside her father's classroom and waited. She heard her father talking but didn't make anything out so instead she just took action. She walked into the room and threw the stake at the vampire, Stefan who barely caught it.

"She knows too," Stefan more said than asked.

"Leave her alone," Alaric said standing up.

"What do I have to do with anything?" Stefan asked.

"Your brother killed my mother," Zandra said glaring at him.

"Might not want to tell Damon that because he'll go a little crazy," Stefan stated.

"What your brother needs is a good ass-kicking. How many people is he going to hurt before someone stops him Stefan?" Zandra asked annoyed with people making excuses for the oldest Salvatore.

"Zandra," Alaric warned not wanting her hurt.

"No Dad I'm sick of it. I may not have been friends with Caroline or Bonnie or even Elena long but I know that he's hurt them all probably very badly if the way they react around her is anything to go by," Zandra said angry for the people Damon has hurt.

"I agree that his actions are horrendous but I'm not strong enough to stop him," Stefan said.

"Fine but just know that if he or anyone else hurts the people I care about which includes my father, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and that's just the short list I will stop them," Zandra swore.

"There's something about you Zandra," Stefan said remembering what Bonnie told him.

"What are you talking about?" Zandra asked on alert and Alaric was too so he walked around to stand in front of her.

"Bonnie is a Bennett witch and she can tell when someone is a vampire or a supernatural being by touching them. When you saved her from Damon you touched her and she saw that you weren't completely human. When I asked her she said that while you were born human you were still something supernatural but it wasn't bad like Damon or I so you weren't a vampire but something that was good, a peace keeper of some kind. She didn't know anything else and neither do I," Stefan answered.

"Well it's good to know that I'm not completely crazy now leave," she ordered.

Stefan left and Alaric watched his daughter he saw the fear in her eyes but he didn't know at what. He loved her and nothing was going to change that not even this.

"Nothing will change the fact that you are my daughter and I love you," Alaric reassured her pulling her into his arms. Zandra closed her eyes feeling the love coming off of him.

~Zandra Saltzman~

The next night Zandra was scared shitless. She felt sick and it wasn't the type of sick where she knew it was from a stomach bug, the flu, or a cold. This felt like a different type of sick, a supernatural type of sickness that wasn't explainable like there was something big and dark about to happen. Her father held her in his arms wrapping a blanket around her as she snuggled into his chest. Alaric was concerned for his daughter because she was sweaty, shaky but didn't have a fever so it wasn't normal. He wanted to go out and find the big bad just so it would make her feel better but he knew that it wouldn't fix anything. He just prayed that no one ended up dead otherwise Zandra and he would have to take care of it.

Zandra screamed as the supernatural world went into mourning. She didn't know how she knew it was mourning but she did. She heard chanting and knew that it was because a witch had passed but her death didn't feel like the darkness that she was feeling no there was something else, something darker coming that she would have to face.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Vampires woke up hungry in the tomb under the church. The spell keeping them inside had been broken and now they were hungry and some were even angry. They wanted revenge on the town, on everyone. Angry vampires were not going to be good for humans or this town. The Warrior would have to fight and keep peace for both the supernatural world.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Elena couldn't believe the things that she was finding out. There was a chance that not only was her birth mother dead but that it was Alaric's wife and if that was the case then not only was her birth mother dead but she had a half-sister. It was just too much coincidence for Elena and finding out Stefan knew this stuff also didn't help so she just shook it off deciding to go talk to Isobel's friend.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric was laughing at the irony of being auctioned off but he had agreed to it for both Zandra and Jenna. After he had started dating Jenna, she and Zandra had started getting along. He thought it was good for his daughter to have female companionship because before it had just been the two of them. He kissed Jenna but he saw her pull away and was worried.

"I can't believe I'm going to ruin this," Jenna said.

"What is it?" Alaric asked curious.

"Elena recently found out that she was adopted. She also found out that her birth mother's name is Isobel," Jenna said grimacing.

"Like my wife Isobel?" Alaric asked not believing this not for a minute because he was sure that Isobel would have told him.

"Yeah," Jenna said and she was sorry Alaric could see that much.

"She would have told me at least for Zandra's sake she would have," Alaric said.

"This is her," Jenna said showing him the picture.

"She never said anything," Alaric said walking away.

Alaric couldn't believe that this was happening. Isobel wasn't the most maternal person in the world but this was just beyond belief. There must have been a good reason for her to lie but at the same time that wasn't his largest concern right now. He had to figure out how to tell Zandra as well as get the truth out of Damon as well. He leaned against the steering wheel of his car lost in a memory.

_Alaric woke up in the dead of night to Isobel on her computer researching like she always was. He was kind of tired of the fact that she always researched instead of spending time with her daughter or husband. _

_"Can't this wait," Alaric asked rubbing his eyes._

_"This isn't a joke Ric. Vampires are real and I'm going to prove it," Isobel swore._

_Alaric sighed and just rolled over going back to sleep. He didn't argue with her because he was tired of it and he was just too tired to care anymore. _

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra was annoyed right now because Stefan and her father both knew something that they weren't telling her and she didn't like that. She was trying to be patient because he knew that her father was just trying to protect her. She sat with Jenna and Elena with Stefan standing beside her. It was freaking out the way that Elena all of them kept looking at her but she ignored it. She heard Damon talking and couldn't believe what he was saying. He was pretty much admitting to fucking killing her mother. She ran out of the bar with Elena and Stefan following her.

"Wait," Stefan yelled out.

She turned to see Stefan's face and was angry because he was always making excuses for Damon and she was sick of it. Zandra then saw Elena's and didn't understand it because Elena was crying.

"Your brother practically admitted to killing my mother and enjoying it and you're still defending him. I warned you Stefan and I keep my promises. He hurts anymore people he dies," Zandra said coldly.

"He's my brother," Stefan said.

"So that excuses everything he's done. What do you think Elena? I mean looking at you now I realize you probably know more than I do about the situation," Zandra yelled.

"Your right he hurt Caroline, he hurt Bonnie and he hurt me. I thought he would change but now I don't think he will especially since he killed our mother," Elena said coming closer.

"What did you just say?" Zandra said shocked.

"Isobel Fleming is my mother," Elena said.

Zandra couldn't deal with this right now so instead of saying anything she ran inside. She saw Damon coming near her and let the tears she was holding back come down. She was tired of him getting away with everything. He stopped in front of her and she took that opportunity to slap him. She ran past him to Jenna who saw her crying and hugged her. When Alaric's number was called and Jenna won she was happy but she felt bad because all she wanted to do was leave.

"Daddy," Zandra said tears falling down.

"Hey it's okay," Alaric said bringing her into his arms.

"Elena's my sister," Zandra cried.

"I know I'm sorry," Alaric said holding tightly.

"Can we go home?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's alright go on," Jenna said reassuringly.

"Can you tell Elena that I'm not upset to have her as a sister. It's not her it's the fact that my mother lied, that she didn't say anything, that she's dead," Zandra explained.

"I'll tell her," Jenna said smiling.

Zandra didn't say anything the whole way home and when they were finally home she just changed into a pair of sweats and one of Alaric's old Duke shirts and curled up on the couch. It saddened Alaric that she was feeling this way and knew that Damon needed to be stopped. He kissed her forehead and promised to be back. She knew that he was going to confront Damon and while she wanted to be concerned something told her that everything would be okay so she just let him go and closed her eyes praying that tomorrow was a better day.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Problems**

Zandra felt bad and she really hated herself as well. Ever since finding out that Elena was her sister and her mother Isobel was a vampire she's been avoiding everyone. The only things that she has focused on were school and training. Her father had gotten lucky thanks to the ring Isobel had given her which was great but she just couldn't help the bad feeling she kept getting. She didn't understand what she was either but she didn't care right now either. The problem wasn't that she hated Elena she loved the girl even before finding out that their related but she was just feeling too much right now.

She was with her father at the school since he didn't want her alone what with the storm and everything that was going on. Zandra sighed as she read the book her English teacher assigned for class. Her father was getting her something to eat from the vending machine. She heard talking and looked up to see Elena enter with Damon and was pissed. After everything Damon had done she was acting like everything was all good.

"What do they want?" Zandra asked.

"Zandra I know that finding out I'm your sister was hard," Elena started.

"The problem isn't that you're my sister, the problem is that you and Stefan seem to forgive everything Damon has done and I'm sick of it. He turned Isobel fine that is whatever. He killed my father not knowing that he would come back. Do you know that I would have been an orphan if he didn't have that ring? And here you are not caring," Zandra yelled tired of everything.

"You heard my daughter if she doesn't want me to help you I'm not helping and neither is she," Alaric said.

"Please you're my sister," Elena begged.

"If we were really sisters you wouldn't try justifying what Damon has done," Zandra said angry and she knew that it would hurt Elena which is what she wanted.

"Not even if the woman helping knows where Isobel is?" Damon asked.

Zandra hated him even more in that moment because the vampire knew that would work and he used it to manipulate them anyway. She hated Elena more than ever now because she wasn't saying anything to stick up for them or stop Damon. After this rescue Zandra was done with her sister. She didn't need a sister that wasn't going to stick up for her family or act this way with a vampire.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra couldn't believe that Damon lied but she should have suspected it. She was pissed beyond belief when she saw Damon snap that woman's neck and knew her father felt the same way as she did. She couldn't believe the way her life had turned out and was just pissed. She wanted nothing to do with this mess anymore and she didn't care if her instincts instructed her to help mediate the supernatural world and keep peace she could not handle Damon Salvatore anymore. The thing that made her happy though was the fact that her father punched Damon and walked away. It was the highlight of her life and she enjoyed it.

~Zandra Saltzman~

It was a founder's party and Alaric and Zandra had to show so they were dressed up. Her father looked good in his suit and Zandra was wearing a simple black lace dress with a black leather jacket and black knee high boots. She sighed when Alaric and she walked over to Elena and Jenna. Her father asked Jenna to dance and smiled at them because her father was happy at least.

"Zandra I know that your mad," Elena started.

"Look I hate Damon and I probably always will but you're my sister and besides my father the only family I have left so I'm going to have to find a way to deal with that but you can help by not making excuses and trying to justify shit all the time. No one's perfect and instead of running from their problems they need to own up to them not make the excuse of being a you know what their main reason to get away with shit," Zandra said coldly.

"Alright I get it and I will try my best to respect that," Elena said smiling sadly at her.

"You do that," Zandra said walking away.

She was standing by herself when a hot guy, Tyler Lockwood more specifically walked up to her. He was cute not in the I want to sleep with you way but the your good to look at way. She heard he was a jackass though but she liked to make her own opinions of people before deciding.

"Hey your Alexzandra Saltzman right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah though I've been in town a while now," Zandra said laughing.

"Sorry I tend to be the typical jock," Tyler admitted.

"I highly doubt that there is anything typical about you," Zandra flirted.

"Oh I don't know about that," Tyler flirted back.

"How about you be my friend and we decide to see if you are more than the typical jock," Zandra suggested.

As Tyler agreed with her about their friendship Zandra found herself thinking that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Besides with the way she was fighting with Elena she would probably need some new friends around here and Tyler seemed like a good one to have especially since his father was mayor of this esteemed town.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric looked at Damon still pissed at the man mainly because he always used the excuse of being a vampire to declare his actions justified. So he wasn't friends with the man at all and he refused to be. The problem was that Damon now had a point because the vampire had killed John Gilbert who had come back to life like Alaric had when Damon killed him. He agreed with Damon that John knew a lot of things, things that were important and he had to figure out what the man knew not only for his sake but Zandra's as well.

Later as he listened to the man rant about all the things he knew he just couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that ran though him. He thought that Isobel loved him but the more he heard the man he questioned. The ring he wore wasn't even a gift to him it was originally a gift to Isobel and the original owner was John Gilbert.

"I die you don't find out anything about your daughter," John had said to him.

It was that information alone that made him let John go. He had all these questions and so did Zandra. Neither of them knew what was happening to her and instead of being helpful John was using the information to blackmail him. He hated it and he hated how weak it made him. Alaric silently vowed to get the information from John Gilbert so he could help his daughter. He just hoped that both of them would be strong enough to survive the emending danger that was coming their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Zandra has a few talks with a few important people

* * *

**7. Talks**

Zandra smiled at Bonnie as the two talked about everything. The Bennett witch had just gotten back into town and refused to talk to Elena not wanting to put her in the middle of things. Zandra on the other hand kind of just hated her sister right now because she refused to see the things that Damon has done. She wasn't saying that she would never forgive Damon but an apology would be nice and acknowledgement that he was in the wrong.

"I don't want to put her in the middle because I love her but I can't be around Stefan or Damon," Bonnie admitted.

"My problem is with her and Damon right now," Zandra said falling back onto the bed.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked looking down at her.

"I love Elena and I want her as a friend and a sister but she refuses to see the things people have done. Damon killed my father not knowing that he would come back to life. He lied about so many things and he willingly killed a human woman who was being compelled. He's probably done a lot of other bad shit but Elena she just says he's a vampire, he's Stefan's brother, he was betrayed by Katherine like it excuses anything and it doesn't," Zandra explained.

"Your right and I will be a good friend and I won't make you do something you don't want to do," Bonnie said hugging Zandra when the girl sat up.

"Thanks Bonnie," Zandra whispered smiling.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra took a deep breath as she walked into The Grill and saw Elena with Damon and knew this was fate's way of pushing her to talk to her sister but she was not going to go over to them. She walked over to a booth and sat down wondering if Elena or Damon would come up to talk to her. She didn't have to wait long and soon both of them were coming over.

"If it isn't little Saltzman," Damon said sitting down and moving over so Elena could get in.

"What do you want Salvatore?" Zandra asked crossing her arms.

"Oh stop being so judgey," Damon whined.

"Damon my problem isn't that you're a vampire. I have no problem with that and I get you need blood to survive but what you've done is cruel. You killed my father not knowing he was going to come back, you've terrorized countless others and you've never once apologized. So no I'm not judgey I'm pissed off," Zandra stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh fine your right. I was an asshole and I promise to try not to kill your father again," Damon said.

"Damon," Elena exclaimed glaring at him.

"Finally recognizing all the shit he's done are we dear sister?" Zandra snarled out.

"Your right Zandra. I excused what Damon did all because he was Stefan's brother and he had been hurt and it wasn't right," Elena said.

"I forgive you Elena just don't expect me to go along with things just because you're my sister and you care about the two Salvatore brothers," Zandra said sighing because she could see that Elena really was sorry.

"I want to have my sister in my life and know her," Elena said smiling at her.

"I do too. Now you Damon," Zandra said looking at him, "You are not forgiven. Apologize to Caroline and I'll think about forgiving you for the shit you've pulled."

Zandra saw Damon roll his eyes in annoyance but she didn't care and she saw Elena glare at him and smiled. It seemed that Elena was finally realizing all the shit that Damon had done was wrong and not excusable at any rate. Now to see if she stuck to that thinking or turned into a backstabbing bitch again.


	8. Chapter 8

Zandra smiled at Caroline as she talked excitedly about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She wasn't into those things but Caroline was and she was going to support her friend on this. Bonnie came back to school today but she seemed more cold not that she could blame the girl. It was time for dance rehearsal and her as well as Bonnie came to support Caroline since Matt had to work and Zandra didn't have anything better to do since Tyler was busy as well.

"Hey," Elena said standing with Stefan.

"Hey," Caroline said back and walked away but stopped when Elena stepped in front of Bonnie and Zandra who were both glaring Stefan.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Elena said.

"Right now?" Zandra asked.

"I'll make it quick I promise," Elena said.

Zandra sighed looking at Bonnie and the two girls went out into the hallway with Elena. She loved her sister but she just didn't get it. Bonnie was pissed at the Salvatore brothers for her Grams death and Zandra didn't blame her. Granted it wasn't all their fault it was Grams fault as well for doing the spell knowing it would kill her.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Elena asked looking annoyed.

"Really Elena," Bonnie said annoyed that she wasn't getting it and Zandra didn't blame her.

"You've been ignoring me and you won't look at Stefan," Elena continued.

"Elena you really don't get it do you. My Grams wanted that tomb sealed to keep the vampires in and protect me and this town. She died opening it for Stefan and Damon. I can't look at him because I hate him Elena. I blame him and Damon for my Grams and I don't want to put you in a position where you have to choose so please leave it alone," Bonnie begged walking away.

"Give her time Elena. I mean it wasn't your fault but her Grams is dead and she needs someone to be angry at so just give her some time because she'll get past it Elena. When Isobel died I was angry at the world the only person I wasn't pissed at was my father and I wanted to punch everyone I saw until finally I realized that sometimes there isn't a reason or a way to stop things from happening. Sometimes it's just fate," Zandra explained walking away and hoping that Elena listened to her.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric looked at Zandra and smiled at how beautiful she looked right now. She was wearing a white sleeveless pleated eyelet dress from SL Fashions and the only reason that Alaric knew that was because she had told him about it. She was also wearing a black leather jacket and ankle length black cowboy boots. Her hair was curled in waves and she never looked more beautiful. Looking at her Alaric realized just how much his little girl has grown up and he smiled at her.

"Do you still want me to find out about Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah I need answers Dad," she said looking at him with eyes that were the same as his own.

Alaric nodded his head in understanding but he was hesitant too. He hoped that Zandra didn't get her hopes up too high because Isobel had willingly abandoned them but Zandra was right she did deserve answers. Right now though they just needed to get through the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and then they could deal with the rest of it.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra was standing with Bonnie while Alaric was with Jenna as they waited for the whole party thing to be over with. Stefan had bolted and Zandra suspected something was going on but ignored it so she could be there for Caroline. Bonnie and her both walked outside when they saw Damon and Elena leave in a hurry. Zandra was shocked when she saw Stefan covered in Amber's blood and she was pissed. She was just about to put a stop to it when Bonnie beat her to it. Afterwards Stefan ran off in a hurry and they had to deal with the girl. The sheriff showed up shortly afterwards and Zandra tried to hurry off with Bonnie not wanting to deal with this because she could see that Elena was going to make up an excuse.

"Bonnie, Zandra wait," Elena called.

The two of them stopped and turned to face her. Zandra could see the look on her sister's face and was angry because she was about to hear an excuse.

"This isn't Stefan," Elena started.

"Do you really believe that? This is Stefan and your naïve if you think that it isn't," Zandra said walking off not bothering to wait for Bonnie. She was done with Elena making excuses for the Salvatore brothers as well as herself and then holding a high standard for others, it was annoying.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric sighed as he watched Zandra walk into her room in frustration. He understood and agreed that Elena needed to stop making excuses for the Salvatore's because if she didn't she would lose her friends and family. He decided that he needed to focus on finding Isobel like Zandra wanted hoping to feel useful. Little did he know that it wasn't something that anyone was going to like?


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Isobel**

The events that had unfolded changed everything for Zandra and it changed her perception of Isobel. Alaric had gone with Damon to find Isobel only to find a tomb vampire instead who was trying to kill her father so he died. Elena was with Stefan trying to save him but Zandra couldn't deal with her right now so instead she was with Tyler playing video games at her apartment.

"Your dad is a dick," Zandra said as they played Mario Cart and he was ahead of him.

"Yeah he is," Tyler agreed scowling because he was losing.

"That's alright sometimes people have that one parent that is horrible or a dick somehow," she said.

"Do you?" Tyler asked.

"No I don't," Zandra said little did she know how wrong she was.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Alaric sat in The Grill drinking a glass of scotch as he sat dejected. He didn't understand how Isobel could turn and abandon her own daughter and husband. He was just going to have to explain to Zandra that he couldn't find Isobel because she didn't want to be found.

"Hello Ric," a voice said.

Ric turned his head and froze at the sight before him. There stood Isobel looking cold and acting like nothing had happened.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked.

"I heard that you were looking for me, you and Elena," she said coldness in her voice.

"That's why you're here? Elena? What about Zandra?" Alaric asked not believing it.

"She isn't important to me so if you could let Elena know that I want to see her I would appreciate it," Isobel said ignoring him to stand up.

"No," he said.

Alaric walked away not being able to believe that the woman he loved was so cold and so cruel that she didn't care about Zandra at all. It hurt and he knew once he told Zandra that she would be hurt as well. He was held against the car by his throat as Isobel threatened to kill people unless she saw Elena and that hurt as well because she never once mentioned Zandra at all. How was he going to tell her?

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra stood in disbelief as she looked at her father. He had told her what Isobel said and what she wanted and it hurt. What was so special about Elena? She let the tears fall as she realized that her own mother didn't even want her. Alaric's heart broke as he watched his daughter cry and he pulled her into his arms trying to make it better. It wasn't right at all and he didn't know how to make the pain go away.

"I can't do this I need to meet Caroline because I promised to help her work on the parade," Zandra said pulling away and wiping her eyes as she walked out of the classroom.

As she walked into the lunchroom where Caroline was with Bonnie she saw Elena and became angry. She understood that it wasn't her fault but what was so special about Elena that everyone fell down before her and acted like she was the queen or something. She walked up to Elena and glared at her not caring anymore.

"What is it about you Elena?" Zandra asked coldly.

"What are you talking about Zandra?" Elena asked confused.

"Isobel is back in town and instead of wanting to see the daughter that she raised for six years she wants to see the one she gave up for adoption. I hope your happy Elena you get two Salvatore brothers and our mother so have fun with that because I'm done," Zandra told her walking away towards Caroline and Bonnie.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra stood with Alaric and Damon outside of the Grill as Elena talked with Isobel. She had only agreed to this because Isobel was threatening people which included Caroline and Bonnie. Isobel only wanted to talk to Elena and Damon wanted to go in there and Zandra laughed because it looked like Elena might just become another Katherine Pierce it seemed.

"Isobel is a bitch that deserves to die," Damon said to them.

"No Damon. You're right she is a bitch but she's my mother and she may not care about me but I don't want her dead. Gone and out of town yes but not dead," Zandra said.

"That wasn't the Isobel we knew Zandra," Alaric told her.

"What do you mean Dad?" Zandra asked confused because she believed him and his judgment.

"The Isobel we knew wasn't cold. I mean she was strict yes but she loved us this one doesn't love anyone," Alaric explained.

"It's called the switch. Our humanity can be turned off, it's like a button. Stefan wants to feel everything and some vampires can choose what the feel and don't feel. Isobel must have turned off her emotions to make things easier," Damon explained.

Hearing Damon explain things made the two Saltzman's wonder if the Isobel they had known was the real one. They thought that she had loved them but it seemed like that at first they were wrong. Zandra wanted to hate Isobel but she couldn't because it was her mother but she was still pissed at Elena even though it didn't make sense. She just hoped that Damon was right and Isobel really did turn off her emotions.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Tyler watched Zandra as they played on the pool table that was in her apartment. The two of them had been friends for a while now and he could tell that something was wrong with her that involved her mother. He had heard her talk about it with her father that her mother was in town so he knew that something was wrong with her.

"My mother abandoned my father and me ten years ago. She came back to town and instead of seeing me she wanted to see Elena the daughter she had given up for adoption," Zandra explained.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said not knowing what else to say.

"What did I do wrong Tyler?" Zandra asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Before Tyler could say anything or comfort Zandra there was a knock at the door so he went to answer it giving Zandra time to herself. He opened the door and saw an older woman standing there with an air of coldness to her. There was something about her that made Tyler's defenses go up but he didn't understand it.

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" she asked revealing her identity to him.

"No he's not and even if he was it's none of your business," Zandra said. "Tyler can you give us a minute please?"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked looking at her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Zandra said reassuringly.

"Alright I'll go get the X-Box up and running," Tyler said walking away to give mother and daughter some privacy.

"What do you want?" Zandra asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you think I'm a monster," Isobel started.

"I think that you're a bitch and that I want to believe that you care about me but the way you've acted I find it hard to believe that," Zandra said interrupting her.

"I wanted to be a vampire and I wasn't a good mother Zandra. Know this though I love your father and you. I gave him that ring to protect him so he could be around to protect you. Never doubt that Zandra," Isobel said walking away.

Zandra actually believed her and closed the door. She stood there frozen as she sobbed curling in on herself. She felt arms wrap around her and turned to bury her face inTyler's chest. He let her lose it knowing that she was upset because she found out a lot of things about her mother that she probably couldn't deal with so Tyler was going to be a good friend and just be there for Zandra through it all because that is what friends were for.

* * *

**Note: **After the first season things are going to go more AU. Also it may seem like it but Zandra and Tyler will not get together. I hate that when they do love triangles they don't make it plausible, like with the Stelena/Delena triangle. It just doesn't make sense and Elena acted like a bitch playing both brothers. At least with the Forwood and Klaroline triangle it made more sense and Caroline made it perfectly clear how she felt. Suffice to say that if I do a triangle Zandra will not be like Elena. She will also call Elena as well as the Salvatore brothers and everyone else out on their shit so if you are a huge Elena fan this is probably not for her just so you know.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Founder's Day**

Founder's Day was stupid if you asked Zandra. To her it just sounded like an excuse to dress up and have a party so that is why she was not participating though she was going because afterwards Tyler and she were hanging out. She had just gotten to the high school when she saw Elena and felt a shiver run down her spine. There was something dark around her, it was like being a doppelganger and surrounded by two vampires who wanted her was changing Elena and Zandra didn't like it at all. Zandra saw Tyler, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie so she went over there.

"You made out with his mother and then beat him to a pulp. You're going to have to do better than I'm sorry," Caroline said to Tyler and her and Bonnie walked away.

"She's right you know," Zandra informed him.

"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend," Tyler sighed.

"Tyler I am but I'm not going to just say that you're right because of that. What made you act like that anyway?" Zandra asked curious.

"I don't know Zandra. I mean it was a full moon and I just felt angry because my father was being a dick and a bunch of other shit. It was like I lost control," Tyler explained and then walked away.

Zandra thought about what Tyler said to her. It sounded like werewolves and that was genetic so Zandra didn't know but it was possible. She wasn't going to say anything unless she had more proof though. The only thing she had was her gut, some symptoms, and the feeling she always got when someone was a supernatural being and that was not enough.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra couldn't believe Elena right now. She claimed to be only in love with Stefan but there she was flirting with Damon. She heard stories about Katherine and from where she was looking it seemed like Elena was starting to become Katherine 2.0. She saw Jeremy walk away from Elena and her look over at her. She looked at Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie for help but they walked away to give them space.

"Zandra talk to me," she said stopping in front of her.

"I have nothing to say to you Elena," Zandra stated not looking at her.

"Look it's not like I asked for Isobel to choose me or for Stefan and Damon to both has feelings for me. Maybe if you stopped being a bitch you would have a boyfriend," Elena said.

"You're out of line Elena," Caroline said stepping up to stand by Zandra while Tyler stood behind her.

"Elena just so you know if I had to choose between Zandra and you as a girlfriend I would choose her every time," Tyler said wrapping his arm around Zandra's shoulder.

Zandra watched Elena walk away in a huff and couldn't believe it. It hurt that her sister would say something like that but it just proved to her that Elena was changing because of the supernatural world. Zandra would do everything in her power to keep Elena alive because they were sisters but after that she was done.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra laughed as she made another shot once again beating Tyler who just gave her a look of annoyance. He turned to start another game when he saw his father come up to him and grab his arm. Zandra knew something was up by the gut feeling she had as well as the look on the mayor's face.

"Mayor Lockwood is everything alright?" Zandra asked.

"Look Tyler just go home and take your friends with you please," the mayor pleaded.

"Fine," Tyler agreed knowing that his father never begged before.

Tyler took his father's keys and all of them walked out of The Grill. Zandra told them to let her talk to her father really quick who was standing by his car. She walked up to him and saw the look on his face and she knew something was up.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The tomb vampires are here and after the founding families," Alaric told her.

"Damn it! Give me a stake now," Zandra ordered.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked handing one to her.

"Tyler and Caroline are waiting in the car for me. I need to go so I can protect them," Zandra told him.

"Be careful," Alaric called out.

"I will I promise. I love you," Zandra said running to get to Tyler.

She got into the backseat next to Matt and told him to go. They were driving when Tyler started complaining of a headache which meant that instead of deactivating the device to detect vampires Bonnie kept it active. This confirmed that Tyler was indeed a werewolf and his life was going to be interesting from now on. Matt and her yelled at Caroline to grab the wheel but the car lost control crashing. The ambulance came getting all of them out of the car and Tyler was on the ground unconscious while Matt and Caroline stood a few feet away with Zandra kneeling on the ground praying that Tyler would be alright. The paramedic looked into Tyler's eyes and jumped back seeing something weird but before anyone could question it Tyler woke up. Unfortunately there was a new problem of Caroline who had fallen unconscious on the ground. Zandra held back a sob and wished that her friends would just be okay.

~Zandra Saltzman~

Zandra was sitting next to Matt in the hospital chair when Tyler walked over. She knew that Tyler was only standing because he didn't know if Matt wanted him. She nudged Matt and saw that when he looked over at Tyler there were tears of relief in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay. Sit down," Matt said.

Tyler sat down next to Zandra and she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Caroline's mother walked in letting them know that she was in surgery and didn't have a good chance. Zandra cried letting Tyler wrap his arms around her.

"Tyler you need to call your mother," Sheriff Forbes said crying.

"No," Tyler denied figuring it out right away as soon he saw her face.

Zandra followedTyler as he ran out of the hospital and stopped right outside by the side of the building. He punched the brick wall and she grabbed his arm pulling him around to face her. She pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried for his father because even though he was a dick he was stillTyler's father. In one night life had changed for all of them they just didn't realize yet how much.

* * *

**Okay so I have a question for you guys that I need your opinion on. I have two ways in my head that the sequel to this can go.**

1.) Zandra convinces Elena to make a deal with Klaus to keep the peace.

2.) She leaves with Tyler when he turns into a wolf to help him deal with it and doesn't come back until close to the sacrifice because her father doesn't tell her in order to keep her safe.

3.) A combination of 1 and 2.

Let me know please.


End file.
